


Sidekick

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst-Free, F/F, PWP, X-Kryptonite, super fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant gets some new jewelry that has an odd effect on her.<br/>Kara helps her through the side-effects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> X-Kryptonite is a real thing. Developed by Supergirl herself. It was meant to be an antidote for Green Kryptonite, but the experiment failed. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by this song: Sidekick by Walk the Moon  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4is9iORYOEafLbo79ODEkO
> 
> Thanks to my editors: rtarara, reginalovesemma, xxtorchxx, writerstealth, lishesque. You guys are the best!

Kara stepped off the elevator with her regular morning Noonan’s order. She was feeling unusually optimistic today, and had treated herself to an extra sticky bun for the occasion. Things were beginning to thaw between her and Cat. Siobhan was making silly mistakes on a fairly regular basis, which Kara was more than happy to fix, and Cat’s “strictly professional” rules seemed to be taking a backseat to her increasingly frequent asks to “come sit with me a moment, Kiera.” Maybe beyond those moments, though, it was Kara’s decision to come clean with Cat about her identity that opened the slammed doors of their working relationship. It was so freeing to be able to speak with Cat about her other life, even if they avoided the subject on most occasions.

She was stunned to see Cat already pacing her office, but it was more than just the usual casual pacing with her phone to her ear. Cat was… prowling. She was drawing her hand across her desk in an oddly sensual manner. She paused and looked out the window into the sky above her balcony and tipped her head ever so slightly to the left, as though she couldn’t quite make sense of what she was seeing… or hearing. She whirled around and stalked to the other side, surveying the bullpen with a predatory look. Her eyes met Kara’s.

Kara nearly dropped her tray. Cat was already stalking towards her and she began to back up in the direction she came. It wasn’t until she felt her back hit the marble wall between the elevators that she was able to mumble out a tentative, “G-Good Morning, Miss Grant. Can I help you with something?”

“You’re late.”

Kara wasn’t late. Kara’s good mood had her out of bed, ready for work and in the office forty-five minutes early. Cat was early. Very early. But setting foot in the office even one minute after Cat Grant meant she was late. “I-I didn’t know we had an early morning. It won’t happen again.” Cat had drawn uncomfortably close to Kara, and with her back pressing the down button for the elevators, she had nowhere to escape.

“What’s in the bag, Kiera?”

Kara smiled and cleared her throat. “Best sticky buns in the city.”

Cat’s eyes raked Kara from head to toe. “We’ll see about that.”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she struggled for breath. “I-I have an extra, if you’re hungry.” She held up the bag in an effort to put a barrier between herself and Cat’s gaze. Perhaps a peace offering would appease whatever beast had possessed Cat this morning and she would escape this bizarre situation with her sanity, and her job, intact.

“My office. Now.” Cat plucked the bag from her hand and stepped closer, only for a second. 

Kara’s eyes fluttered involuntarily. The close proximity to Cat was causing riots in her belly. She glanced down, only for a second and noticed the beautiful, clear stone, flecked with gold that rested just above the scoop neck of a curve-hugging black dress.

Kara knew that stone. She knew it because she and Alex had spent days in a laboratory in the DEO creating it. How it now rested on Cat Grant’s neck was a mystery, but it explained everything about her boss’s behavior this morning.

Kara opened her mouth to ask where the stone had come from, but Cat was already halfway back to her office and Kara could only follow, obediently.

+++++++++++++++

Cat’s prowling continued inside the office as Kara closed the glass door behind her. She stood just inside the door, surveying the carnage of the office.

The coffee table was missing a leg. There was evidence of shattered crystal on the bar and in that very moment, Cat picked up her remote control and it crumbled in her grip. The pacing stopped. She stared at the mess of plastic in her hand. Kara sprang into action. She set the coffee on the wobbly table and gently took the remote, setting it on the desk.

Cat resumed pacing. “I think there’s something wrong with me. I stopped my car on the way to work and walked ten blocks. I can stand on my balcony and see the Warner Brother’s watertower.” She turned on Kara, coming close again. “I could hear your heartbeat through the elevator doors,” she said accusingly. She turned away again, as though the energy inside her wouldn’t be contained. “It’s like my feet aren’t even touching the ground.” She tipped her head back and looked at the ceiling. “God, it feels amazing.”

“Miss Grant.” Her words had an unusual sharpness and it snapped Cat back to reality. She met Kara’s eyes. “I need you to tell me where you got that necklace.”

“What?” 

“Your necklace. Where did you get it?”

“A boutique on Solano, why?”

“Miss Grant. That stone is very rare and very powerful.”

Cat took a deep breath and her eyes flashed dangerously. “You have my attention.”

“We should go somewhere more… inconspicuous.” She took Cat by the elbow and led her to the balcony, away from the dozens of eyes watching Cat’s odd behavior.

When the balcony door closed, Kara leaned against it.

“Talk,” Cat demanded. She faced the balcony wall, bracing her hands against it and the stone crumbled just a bit under her touch. 

“X-Kryptonite. It was meant to be an antidote to the mineral from Krypton that robs me of my powers. It was a failed experiment, but the unforeseen side effect is… well… this.” She gestured to Cat, indicating her current state of being.

“This? This, what, Kiera?”

Kara sighed and approached her boss from behind. She knew better than to talk around an issue with Cat Grant.

“X-Kryptonite gives humans that come in direct contact with it Kryptonian powers temporarily.” She cleared her throat and fidgeted with her fingers.

Cat turned and stared at Kara for a long moment before she found her voice again. “Kryptonian powers.” Kara nodded. “Superpowers.” Another nod. “Your… powers.”

“Yes.” It came out as a terrified whisper.

The predatory look returned to Cat’s eyes. She placed one very strong hand on Kara’s sternum and pushed until Kara’s back hit the wall of the building with enough force to elicit a sigh as the breath was forced from her lungs. Cat’s eyes were burning with something Kara didn’t recognize. “Are you telling me, Kara, that you... feel like this… all the time?” Her eyes fluttered and her hand clawed at Kara’s breastbone.

“Um… yes?”

Kara knew it was an unsatisfactory answer. She did feel buoyant and warm every day. She knew the familiar buzz Cat was feeling in her fingertips and the desire for adventure coursing through her veins. She knew the impulse to turn her face to the sun like a flower. She knew intimately the desire to lift herself from the earth nearly every second.

Cat could see the answer in her eyes. Insistent hands were rubbing up and down Kara’s arms now, sending shivers down Kara’s spine.

“How do you keep from crawling out of your skin?” Cat’s eyes closed and her hands gripped into fists at Kara’s biceps, tearing small holes in her cardigan. The grip would have bruised anyone else.

This, Kara knew the answer to. There was only one thing that could run off the type of energy Cat possessed in this moment.

“Miss Grant,” she asked bravely. “Would you like to learn to fly?”

Cat’s eyes sprang open and she smiled mischievously. “Cancel my day.”

++++++++++++++++

Kara stood next to Cat in a quiet, dark alley.

“You’ll want a running start.”

Cat arched an eyebrow at Kara. “In three inch heels?”

Kara shrugged. “I saved an airplane after a blind date.”

At this Cat narrowed her eyes, as though Kara had laid down a challenge. “Show me.”

Kara did. She ran, jumped and flew, hovering in the air three stories up. “Try it!” She called.

+++++++++++++++++++

Cat was a fast learner. In less than ten minutes, they were soaring above National City. Cat was smiling more than she had in years and Kara couldn’t contain her laughter.

Kara led them to the Hollywood sign, overlooking the ocean. She settled on the middle of the ‘W’ and held a hand out, guiding Cat down next to her, but not releasing her hand.

“Feeling better?”

“Better? Christ, I’ve never felt like this in my whole life. How long does it last?” Cat’s side was pressed to Kara’s and the young woman tried desperately not to focus on the energy still rolling off Cat.

She cleared her throat. “About a day, give or take? Alex fell out of the sky twenty-six hours after she held it in her hand.” Kara reached out and touched the stone laying against Cat’s neck. “I almost didn’t catch her.”

Cat’s hand wrapped around the one against her chest. “It’s giving me really bad ideas, Kara.” Cat gave a tug and the force surprised both of them. Kara fell slightly against her and their foreheads met. “Kiss me.” 

Kara did. She knew she shouldn’t, but Cat’s power was infectious and the sun was bright and she could hear the ocean below and smell Cat’s perfume and that adventure was tearing at her heart, and she had wanted to for so long. So she kissed Cat, and as she kissed her, she lifted them from their resting place and wrapped her arms fully around the slender waist. They lost track of time and only stopped when the heavy mist of a cloud covered their faces and stole their breath.

Cat smiled up at her wickedly. “Take me home, Supergirl.”

Kara giggled and shot through the air like a speeding bullet.

+++++++++++++

They crashed through Kara’s living room window, nearly shattering the glass in their enthusiasm. 

They were already kissing and Cat was kicking off her heels. Their legs became entangled and they fell against the wall next to the window. Kara lowered the zipper on Cat’s dress and peeled it off, exposing an electric blue bra and matching panties.

“Feeling super this morning, Miss Grant?”

In response, Cat tore her assistant’s sensible cardigan and blouse down the middle all at once. She bent to suck on a collarbone and Kara’s head banged against the wall as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hands dipped below the scrap of lace to grip Cat’s ass and pulled their hips closer together. Cat’s moan vibrated against Kara’s chest.

Cat pulled Kara from the wall by the torn edges of her clothes and ripped them down her arms and off before tearing at her pants. The button flew and the zipper broke and they lost their balance.

They fell to the ground and Kara hit her head for a second time. Kara’s laugh rang through the apartment filling every corner with unfettered joy. In the next second, Cat had Kara’s pants off. “No panties? Bad girl.”

Kara grinned. “No panties, no pantylines, Cat.” But then that beautiful mouth was on her, no foreplay, no pretense, no holding back, just Cat’s soft mouth. “Jesus,” she breathed. She planted her feet flat on the floor and arched into Cat’s aggressive tongue. She came once, before she even knew she was ready. She wove her hands in wild, blonde curls and came again. “Fuck, Cat. Stop. No more.” She giggled.

“Mm,” Cat moaned and crawled up to meet Kara’s lips with her own. She dipped two fingers into the wetness her mouth had just left, causing the woman beneath her to arch beautifully. “But, I have so much power, Kara. How else should I use it?” She thrust gently inside her, eliciting a gasp.

Kara sat up on her elbows and brushed a blonde curl from Cat’s forehead. “We could call my sister and see if there’s an alien to capture.” She offered through a moan and tipped her head back.

“Like hell.” Cat ripped her bra with a finger. She wrapped her lips around a nipple, gave a final thrust with her fingers and Kara came again. 

“You’ve ruined all my clothes.”

“Good.” Cat withdrew her fingers and traced circles with them on Kara’s breasts, following them with her tongue.

“Enough… enough… please.” Kara summoned all her strength and lifted herself and Cat bodily from the floor. Cat’s legs wrapped around her out of instinct and Kara made her way down the hall to the bedroom. Her lips were attached to Cat’s neck, hands inside those blue panties again.

In the bedroom doorway, Kara unwrapped Cat’s legs from her torso and tossed her into the air, aiming for the bed. Cat stopped herself mid-air and floated, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. 

“Nice try.”

Kara’s eyes glinted and she advanced on Cat. With a burst of superspeed and no warning, the panties were gone and Kara’s tongue was on Cat’s clit and Cat’s legs were wrapped around her neck. Cat laughed. The sound startled Kara and she looked up at Cat from where she kneeled on the bed. Cat lowered herself and kissed Kara, slowly, deeply, sweetly.

“You should laugh more often. It’s beautiful.” She brushed her nose against Cat’s. She tipped them over so Cat lay on the pillows, a halo of blonde surrounding her head.

Kara picked up where she left off. She caressed Cat’s breasts with gentle hands and lowered her mouth to Cat’s core. She brought her to a gentle, gasping completion and savored Cat’s hand in her hair and her name on Cat’s lips. 

Kara rested her head on a slender thigh, drawing her name in Kryptonian glyphs on her flat stomach. She enjoyed watching the skin flutter under her touch. She could feel strong thigh muscles flex under her cheek and she moved her fingers to Cat’s swollen clit, teasing her to another orgasm.

“God, Kara.” Cat breathed through her smile. She chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m hungry.”

Kara giggled. “I have just the thing.” She scrambled from the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

She came back seconds later carrying a pink box. She flipped open the lid and offered it to Cat. “The sprinkled ones are my favorite, but the glazed from this bakery are heaven sent.” She took a large bite.

Cat wrinkled her nose. “I can’t eat those.”

“Why?” Kara asked through a mouthful of donut.

“Because I still have to fit in those pencil skirts, Sunny D.”

“But Cat,” Kara grinned. “Kryptonian calories don’t count.” She broke off a piece of her own donut and fed it to Cat, who let out an adorable little moan.

She devoured two donuts and watching her eat them aroused Kara so much that the second the last bite disappeared between pink lips, she kissed away the remnants of frosting and drew Cat on top of her.

+++++++++++++

Hours later, tired, sated and grinning into each other’s faces, Kara fingered the necklace again.

“This was fun, Cat.”

Cat nodded. “Pity it’s only a day.” She looked into blue eyes. They both knew this couldn’t continue, but deep down they both wished it could.

“Well.” Kara popped up on one elbow. “Once the effect wears off, it only takes a short time of zero exposure before it can be achieved again…” she laid a kiss on Cat’s neck. “and again…” another kiss. “and again…”

Cat smiled and held Kara’s head to her neck, fingers in her hair.

“I’ll keep the necklace here and when you’re… up for it, we can put it on.”

Cat giggled, low and deep, flopping onto her back.

Kara sat up again and looked down at the naked woman in her bed. “So what do you say?” She threw a leg over Cat’s hips, raking her fingers through Cat’s hair. “You wanna be my sidekick? We’ll call you… SuperCat.” She winked.

Cat attacked, flipping them so it was Kara on her back, Cat hovering over her, hand once again at her breastbone, pressing her into the bed. She growled, belied by her amused smirk. “I’m nobody’s sidekick.”


End file.
